Luna and Sam Don't Take the Girl by Tim McGraw
by 12kirby12
Summary: Songfic. Tim McGraw's "Don't Take the Girl" Has only my made-up characters, little reference to the actual X-Men. Sigh.... This song is so sad.... Sorry for any tears, no depression meant...


Song: Don't Take the Girl

Characters: my made-up characters, Luna and Sam

***********************************************************

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'_

_When he was eight years old_

"Hurry dad!" Sam called. "You promised!"

"I'm here. Oh, there's a surprise..."

Sam stopped by the car when he saw who was walking through the front gate. "Not her!" he said in anger. He momentarily considered taking off his golden glasses and using his mutant powers to heat-blast her. He decided against it.

_  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind  
Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind _

"Hi." the small little girl said. She had her own fishing pole with her. Her power was to heal others as well as herself, transform into a tigress or tiger cub... and she had little claws that sprang out of her fingertips. No one knew the two of them were mutants.

Sam's dad looked at the both of them. "Listen, son. I know you don't want her to go, but we can't leave her behind with no one to watch her. I know that someday you'll change your mind." he said with a wink.

Sam shook his head. "Please." he begged. "Not her."

_And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please don't take the girl." _

Sam stubbornly shook his head. "Take Jimmy Johnson, Tommy Thompson. Take my best friend Bo! Take anybody you want, just don't let her go. Daddy, please. Don't take the girl!"

_Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road _

Ten years later, Sam and Luna were a "couple". Sam suggested that they go to the movies, and Luna accepted.

They went to see 'Titanic', and Sam held her when she cried during the sad parts. He gently kissed her tears away as the credits rolled, pulling her closer as she snuggled closer to him. They exited the theater and leaned closer to each other.

_He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show._

He kissed her gently in front of the movie theater, tilting her face to his. She sighed in contentment.

_Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm" _

Suddenly, a stranger grabbed Luna sharply by the arm and yanked her closer to him. He held a gun to her head and Luna tensed, wondering if she should use her claws or not.

Sam shook his head slowly. He fingered his glasses thoughtfully.

"No." Luna mouthed. "What do you want?" she asked the stranger.

He yanked her even closer and Sam put a hand on his glasses. He finally sighed and shook his head. He slowly took out his wallet.

_And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl." _

Sam threw his wallet on the ground, along with his keys. He tossed his grandfather's watch on top of the pile. "Please, sir. Take my money, my credit cards. Look, my grandpa gave me this watch. My car's parked across the street, it's the bright red Ferrari. It's my dad's, but you can have it. Go ahead, mister, give it a whirl. Please, please, don't take the girl." he said with unseen tears in his eyes.

The man grabbed the pile and threw Luna to the ground, running off and jumping into the car. He drove off with a squeal of tires.

"Sam, you just gave away everything for me." Luna said, tears of gratitude and fear in her eyes. He held her close as she cried into his chest.

"I know. I love you. You're my whole life." he whispered into her ear. She clung tighter to him, then let go and they walked the short distance home. They were both badly shaken, but Sam managed to hide it well enough. Luna was grateful.

"I love you Sam." she said, kissing him gently good-bye. She ran into her house and dead-bolted the door.

A few months after the incident, Sam knelt down in front of Luna, velvet box in hand. "Luna. I know now that I'll love you forever, even if forever is literal for you. Please, Luna," he said. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Luna said, tears of joy in her eyes. "I will, Sam. I will!"

_Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road _

Five years later, Sam and Luna were still happily together. They had both joined the X-Men, leading dangerous but exciting lives. They knew that even if one died, they would meet the other again, in heaven.

"Luna, I'm sorry to tell you this." Dr. Hank McCoy said after examining Luna one day. Something was wrong, her healing factor was gone. Adamantium was slowly poisoning her. "But your healing factor isn't coming back."

The tears fell from her eyes and Sam squeezed her hand. "It'll be alright." he whispered. "Just remember, you still somehow have your healing ability for others."

Luna nodded. "Thanks Sam." she whispered, a small smile on her lips. He took her hand and gently kissed it. They walked back to their shared bedroom on the top floor of the mansion.

_There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go  
_

"Sam!" Luna shrieked, breathing hard. "It's time to go! Now!"

Sam knew what she meant. He was already on the phone with Hank. "We're headed that way. Thanks Hank, for everything." He hung up and pushed Luna hurriedly in her wheelchair to the Medical Wing. Hank ushered him into the waiting room and he paced restlessly.

"Come on, come on. How long does it take to deliver a baby?" he said, distractedly running his fingers through his hair. He had picked up the habit from Luna and had no doubts that the baby would pick it up as well.

_Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave _

Finally, the door opened and Hank came out, looking somewhat distracted.

"Well?" Sam demanded impatiently.

"Thee baby is fine, don't worry, but Sam, I'm afraid that you'll have to leave."

"W-Why?" Sam asked, fearing the worst.

_'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed _

"I'm afraid that the poisoning and birthing have been to much for Luna. She's not going to make it." Hank spoke gently, but each word stuck in Sam's heart like a thorn.

"No..." he whispered. "No... Luna... Please..." He fell to his knees in disbelief and desperately started to pray.

_Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl_

"Please, Lord, please. Take me and not Luna. The baby needs his mama. Take me!" He prayed desperately. He rose to his feet and hurried to Luna's room. He dropped by her side and looked at her pale, pained face. It looked like every breathed was costing her.

"Sam... The baby, is it... a boy or girl?" She managed to choke out.

"It's a boy, Luna." Sam said as Hank brought the beautiful baby boy in.

Luna smiled weakly. "My baby... I've given my life for yours. Take care of your daddy for me. Sam, I love you, don't forget that. It's O.K. Darlin' I'll see you again, don't forget."

"I don't want to live without you!" Sam pleaded with her.

"You won't Sam. You'll always have a piece of me... Take good care of Apollo." She smiled again. "I named him after your eyes, Sam. Apollo, like the Sun. Luna like the moon. Apollo, the golden Sun god. And my Golden, who stood by my side through everything. Good-bye love. I love you, always." She sighed one last time and her eyes closed. There was a faint smile on her lips and Sam gently kissed them one last time.

"I'll never forget, Luna. And neither will Apollo. Never." Sam promised, then looked at the small boy in his arms. "Your mother was a fighter." he told the small bundle. "I'll take care of you."

The little baby looked at his dad and smiled, then closed his eyes and fell asleep. His hair was a honey-gold, like his father's. But his eyes, they were a brilliant golden color. Just like his mother's.

_Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old _


End file.
